


Раз уж я теперь твой

by Morha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morha/pseuds/Morha
Summary: Раз уж тебя взяли в плен — расслабься и получай удовольствие.





	Раз уж я теперь твой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с [valsan](https://ficbook.net/authors/2035442)

Директор отдела магического правопорядка, правая рука президента МАКУСА, лучший мракоборец Северной Америки — Персиваль Грейвз — сидел на старом расшатанном стуле и выглядел крайне недовольным.

— Уважаемый мистер Грейвз, — процедил Геллерт, устраиваясь напротив пленника. — Вы довели всех своих тюремщиков. Скоро у меня в штате совершенно не останется того, к кому можно обратиться с таким деликатным поручением. У фанатизма моих людей, знаете ли, тоже есть пределы.

— Очень странно слышать от вас подобные слова, — натянуто улыбнулся Грейвз.

— Что мои фанатики недостаточно фанатичны? — выгнул бровь Геллерт.

— Нет. Что вы... кхм... относитесь ко мне с уважением. — И, сполна насладившись непониманием в глазах собеседника, Грейвз продолжил: — Люди, которых вы ко мне приставили, уж простите, настоящие болваны. Неужели вы считаете меня настолько слабым и недостойным противником?

Геллерт ожидал продолжения, но Грейвз лишь пренебрежительно скривил губы, предоставляя ему возможность самому разобраться в причинах претензии.

— Что на этот раз? — вздохнул Геллерт, разворачиваясь к подчиненным.

— Он... — несмело начал Томас, долговязый и веснушчатый ирландец. — Он сломал Гаспару палец.

Белобрысый великан согласно закивал, демонстрируя Геллерту доказательство.

— И как же это случилось?

— Это когда он... поднялся из подвала... — промычал Гаспар, обиженно зыркнув на Грейвза.

— Он пытался бежать? Почему мне не сообщили сразу?

— Он не пытался, — мотнул головой Томас и продолжил, запинаясь: — Он... кх-кх... после завтрака вы-выбрался наверх с веревками в руках и сказал: «Вы недостаточно хорошо меня связали. Мне понадобилось всего две минуты, чтобы освободиться».

— Две минуты, четырнадцать секунд, — поправил Грейвз.

— Любопытно, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Но помилуйте, зачем же заниматься членовредительством? Чем вам не угодил палец Гаспара?

— Это в профилактических целях. Не люблю, когда со мной спорят и пытаются затолкать обратно в подвал, не выслушав до конца. Ничего, у вашего подопечного осталось еще девять пальцев, чтобы ковырять в носу. На большее он, извините, не способен. Как вы вообще набираете своих последователей?

Гаспар нахмурился и что-то пробурчал. Геллерт задумчиво посмотрел на него, передернул плечами.

— Ладно, с пальцем разобрались. И много у вас еще претензий к моим людям?

— Много.

— Ну что ж... — Геллерт устроился поудобнее, скрестив руки на груди. — Сегодня вечером я абсолютно свободен, так что — начинайте.

— Чай, — тут же приступил к изобличению Грейвз. — Они совершенно не умеют заваривать чай. Ничего ужаснее я в жизни не пробовал. Неужели вы сами никогда не обращали на это внимания?

— Я не пью чай. — Геллерт скривился, вдруг осознав, что его ответ очень смахивает на оправдания. — Предпочитаю кофе.

— Это же вредно! Как вы можете столь пренебрежительно относиться к своему здоровью, вынашивая в голове такие грандиозные и долгосрочные планы? Вам стоит пересмотреть свои вкусовые предпочтения! Кроме того, надеюсь, вы не пьете кофе на моем рабочем месте?

— Пью...

— Я просто поражен! Вы же прочли мою память! Вы должны знать, что на работе я никогда не пью кофе! Конечно, иногда позволяю себе... Но уж точно не там! В МАКУСА он просто отвратителен! Я пью кофе или в кофейне на углу Восьмой улицы, или варю его сам. С десятью видами специй. Ох, если бы вы только могли попробовать...

— Знаете, любой на вашем месте был бы рад добраться до плиты и угостить меня чем-нибудь... хм...

— Думаете, я хочу вас отравить? — мило улыбнулся Грейвз.

— Как раз наоборот, — вскинул брови Геллерт. — В вашем случае я почти уверен, что это будет именно кофе. Отменный кофе и ничего более. — Он прищурился, потом улыбнулся одной стороной губ. — А знаете, я с удовольствием отведаю ваш кофе. Развяжите его.

***

Грейвз колдовал над плитой, и вся кухня утопала в поистине волшебных ароматах. Геллерт, лишивший своего пленника магических сил еще в первый день заточения, следил за действом с плохо скрываемой завистью.

— Садитесь за стол, — скомандовал хозяин дома, снимая с себя фартук и аккуратно складывая его, чтобы тут же убрать в специальный ящичек.

Геллерт послушно придвинул свой стул, жадно поглощая взглядом широкое блюдо, накрытое зеркальной крышкой. Кроме кофе Грейвз приготовил и ужин, сославшись на то, что в Конгрессе просто ужасный буфет и по вечерам там можно перекусить разве что вчерашним хлебом.

— Там можно завтракать. Иногда обедать. Но ужин лучше поручите мне, — предложил он, снимая крышку и усаживаясь напротив.

— Угу, — согласился Геллерт, накинувшись было на изумительно пахнущую дичь с вилкой и ножом, но перехватил недовольный взгляд Грейвза и застыл.

— Что?

— Раз уж вы теперь едите с моих тарелок, то, будьте добры, не царапайте их. Это очень редкий и дорогой фарфор. — И, дождавшись, когда Геллерт кивнет, тот продолжил: — Вернемся к вашим людям...

***

Следующие несколько недель Грейвз провел, свободно разгуливая по своему дому. В подвале его больше никто не запирал. Надзиратели вообще старались поменьше попадаться ему на глаза и следили лишь за тем, чтобы Грейвз не покидал особняк. Хотя и эта предосторожность, по мнению Геллерта, была излишней. Он уже понял, что дотошный пленник и не подумает сбегать, пока не вышколит своих похитителей. По вечерам, отужинав великолепными блюдами, Геллерт ненадолго закрывался в кабинете со своими подчиненными, выслушивая все новые жалобы на Грейвза.

— Он заставляет нас убираться! — чуть ли не плакал Томас, глядя в пол. — Говорит, что не выносит пыли. Говорит: «Раз уж вы лишили меня магической силы, то будьте добры сами наводить тут порядок». Даже окна заставил нас помыть везде. Вы видели эти окна? Они в три моих роста!

— Что еще? — спрашивал Геллерт, раскачиваясь в широком хозяйском кресле и пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— Говорит, что ему не нравятся антимагические браслеты. Они не слишком изысканные. И тяжелые. Ему неудобно держать книги. Мы все утро читали ему Шекспира по ролям.

— Оуу... я люблю Шекспира.

***

На пятый день, сильно припозднившись, Геллерт обнаружил Грейвза стоящим посреди прихожей со скрещенными на груди руками.

— Раз уж я теперь отвечаю за ваш ужин, будьте любезны приходить вовремя. Я очень не люблю подавать разогретую еду. Это, извините, моветон, с которым можно мириться лишь в какой-нибудь забегаловке. Но никак не в моем доме.

Впервые за несколько лет Геллерт ощутил, как уши его начали стыдливо гореть.

— Извините, мистер Грейвз. Президент созвала срочное совещание. Я никак не смог бы объяснить Серафине, что должен пропустить его по столь уважительной причине...

— Мерлинова борода! — всплеснул руками Персиваль. — Вы мне там сейчас всю карьеру под откос пустите! Я не хожу на ее срочные совещания, если только не получу как минимум три пригласительных в письменном виде! Вы какие воспоминания у меня в голове смотрели? Детские?

Сконфуженному Геллерту ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за Грейвзом, опустив глаза в пол. Поглощая разогретый, но очень вкусный ужин, он выслушивал наставления на предмет того, как правильно вести себя в Конгрессе, в какой-то момент даже достал блокнот и начал записывать. Поучительная речь плавно перетекла в беседу, Геллерт сам не заметил, как они с Персивалем очутились в библиотеке и перешли на «ты». Утомленный долгим рабочим днем, но воодушевленный разговорами на отвлеченные темы, Геллерт отходил ко сну уже за полночь, однако в приподнятом настроении. И даже подчиненных встретил с улыбкой, когда они несмело постучались в его дверь.

— Извините, сэр, что так поздно, — пробубнил Томас. — Мы хотели узнать тут... у нас есть профсоюз?

— Что?

— Мистер Грейвз спрашивал, есть ли у нас медицинская страховка. На всякий случай. — Томас прочистил горло. — Мы ответили, что страховки никакой нет. Он долго возмущался, что наш профсоюз отвратительно работает. Даже отвратительнее, чем ищейки Конгресса, у которых... простите... «куриная слепота обострилась».

— Профсоюза у нас нет, — признался Геллерт. И зачем-то добавил: — Пока.

— Не сочтите за дерзость, — громко выдохнул Томас. — Но мистер Грейвз вот тут нам устав составил. И список требований. — Он протянул увесистую стопку листов. Спать Геллерт ложился со странным, неловким ощущением, что Грейвз взялся и за него...

***

На следующий день ощущение это лишь усилилось. Субботнее утро выдалось солнечным и морозным, Гриндельвальд планировал нежиться в постели как минимум до девяти, но был поднят уже в семь громогласным заявлением:

— В выходные я разбираю корреспонденцию и занимаюсь домашними делами.

С сожалением покинув широкую кровать, Геллерт прошел мимо Персиваля в ванную и умылся холодной водой, медленно просыпаясь.

— Завтрак через шесть минут, поторопись. Потом нас ждут письма.

Судя по звуку, Грейвз стоял прямо за дверью ванной комнаты, возможно даже упираясь в нее носом. Геллерт улыбнулся и принялся чистить зубы, думая о том, что ему бы не помешал такой трудолюбивый и ответственный секретарь.

На завтрак были оладьи и какао. Геллерт уплетал все за обе щеки, изредка косясь на вздыхающего Персиваля.

— Что-то не так?

— Раз уж ты спросил — мне не нравятся мои антимагические браслеты. Меня удивляет, что гроза магического мира покупает артефакты в... Китае? Я пытался намекнуть тебе через твоих людей. Но, или они не слишком...

— Я понял, — оборвал Геллерт. — Что ты хочешь?

— Что-то изысканное. Лаконичное. Я тут набросал.

И Грейвз достал из-за пазухи аккуратно сложенный вчетверо листок.

Геллерт долго хлопотал над браслетами и порядком выбился из сил, приводя их в желаемый вид.

— Ну... сойдет, — заключил Персиваль, придирчиво рассматривая результат его мучений. — А теперь перейдем к корреспонденции.

Гриндельвальд вздохнул и пошел за Персивалем в кабинет.

На письма они потратили почти три часа. Геллерт честно пытался разобраться в замысловатой сортировке, но быстро сдался и лишь пробегал глазами листы, которые протягивал ему Грейвз. Вывод он сделал лишь один — надо ответить на приглашение Серафины Пиквери, что устраивала воскресный званый ужин. Сначала он писал под диктовку, стараясь скопировать почерк Грейвза (в Конгрессе он ограничивался лишь заученной подписью), но потом сам попросил последнего продолжить — каллиграфия никогда не была сильной чертой Геллерта.

Приставив к Персивалю своих приспешников, чтобы тот не написал чего лишнего, он сбежал в расположенную неподалеку библиотеку — доработать агитационную речь. Через две открытые двери до Геллерта доносились звуки из кабинета, и он невольно улыбался, представляя, как Томас с Гаспаром расторопно порхают над столом, подстегиваемые щедрыми замечаниями Грейвза.

— Это в стопку «прочитанное». Это в «не читать». Куда ты ее понес? Что значит выкидывать? Кх... «Не читать» и «выкидывать» — вещи немного разные, тебе не кажется? Кх-кх. Что-то я нехорошо себя чувствую. Как бы ни драконья оспа... Прилипчивая, зараза. Это письмо вот сюда положи. У вас есть прививки от драконьей оспы? Просто у меня-то есть. А? В Европе не делают? Зря, зря... У нас вот делают. Да, пугают, что он этих прививок иногда умирают... Но это всего в двух случаях из ста, а вот от самой оспы смертность высокая... Как там, кстати, ваша медицинская страховка? Гриндельвальд позаботился уже?

Геллерт услышал, как спешат к библиотеке подчиненные, и отметил про себя, что аврор Грейвз не только вносит предложения, но и — в случае утверждения — рьяно следит за их исполнением. Удивительно, но данный факт как-то даже... возбуждал.

***

Вечером, совершенно устав от домашних дел, Геллерт разулся и забрался с ногами на диван в библиотеке, слушая очередную речь Персиваля. Пару раз Грейвз пытался втянуть его в диалог, поднимая любимую тему Геллерта, касающуюся Статута о Секретности, но тот лишь отшучивался, а потом и вовсе притворился спящим, искренне опасаясь, что Грейвзу удастся посеять в нем зерно сомнений. Правда, через несколько минут он уже дремал по-настоящему.

Утром Геллерт проснулся и обнаружил, что лежит все там же, на диване в библиотеке, заботливо укрытый пледом, а с кухни доносится просто волшебный аромат. Наскоро умывшись, он проскользнул за стол, поздоровался и отхлебнул из чашки.

— Ммм... кофе сегодня получился просто отменным!

— Спасибо, — довольно улыбнулся Персиваль. — С магией определенно проще готовить.

— С ма... кхм! С магией? — поперхнулся Геллерт.

— О, прости. Ты так мирно спал, я не хотел будить тебя из-за таких мелочей, — невинно вскинул брови Грейвз. И положил на стол обе руки. — Мои браслеты перестали блестеть. Наверное, сломались.

— И... давно они не работают?

— С прошлого вечера. Точнее, с одиннадцати часов, сорока семи минут. Ты в это время уже дремал. Но что это я повторяюсь...

На секунду Геллерт представил, как руки Персиваля шарят по его спящему телу, ликвидируют бузинную палочку, наворачивают плед вокруг шеи... и мучительно сглотнул, запоздало хлопнув себя по карманам. Палочка, хвала Мерлину, была при нем. Видимо, отобрать ее Грейвз решился бы только в честном бою. Интересно, успеет ли Геллерт сейчас выхватить палочку достаточно быстро, опережая возможный выпад профессионального боевого мага?

— Может, ты снимешь эти браслеты? — предложил Грейвз, мило улыбнувшись. — Раз уж они больше не работают.

***

Сборы на торжественный вечер начались сразу же после обеда. Персиваль огорошил Геллерта тем, что каждый год произносит перед гостями Серафины длинную речь, и усадил последнего за ее написание. Удивительно, но подкованный в этом деле Гриндельвальд, из-под чьего пера вышла уже ни одна агитационная речь и даже несколько трактатов о прекрасном будущем магического мира, вдруг растерялся. Он совершенно не представлял, что такого может сказать аврорам и светским снобам, не боясь при этом загреметь за решетку. Промучившись несколько часов, он бросил это дело и отправился переодеваться.

Придирчиво рассмотрев свое отражение в зеркале, Геллерт по очереди приложил к шее несколько галстуков. Если в выборе галстука для повседневного ношения вопросов не возникало (у Грейвза было больше десятка рабочих — совершенно одинаковых), то для торжества... В итоге он решил взять, не глядя. Персиваль, незаметно появившийся в дверях, поцокал языком.

— Этот галстук не сочетается с пальто.

— Он черный. Пальто черное. В чем проблема?

— Пальто цвета летней ночи, а галстук — оттенка зимнего неба. — Он прошел в комнату, устроился в кресле и закинул ногу на ногу. — Я бы так никогда не оделся. Но если хочешь, чтобы тебя раскрыли, то конечно...

— Хорошо. А как насчет этого?

— Он же только для бала! От него идут эманации помпезности, вычурности. Разве ты не ощущаешь? И этот тоже не годится! В нем я хожу на свидания. Он говорит о том, насколько я хорош в постели. Ты только взгляни на его форму!

Геллерт с изумлением и некоторой опаской уставился на галстук, который держал в руках.

— Обычная у него форма!

— Ты шутишь, надеюсь? Посмотри на эти линии, силуэт, его длину... Да он же просто кричит о моей сексуальной силе! Я выберу сам! — Грейвз важно поднялся с кресла и подошел к шкафу. — Вот, этот!

Он протянул Геллерту темно-синий, почти черный галстук, мало чем отличающийся от остальных. Тот покорно вздохнул и принялся вязать узел.

— Мерлинова борода! — закатил глаза Персиваль. — Ну кто так завязывает галстук! Ты точно хочешь, чтобы тебя раскрыли! Я сам, сам повяжу!

Он встал совсем рядом, сосредоточенно насупился. Геллерт невольно поднял голову выше, предоставляя Грейвзу полную свободу действий.

— Так. Нет... Такой узел не подойдет, слишком официально. Этот излишне торжественный. Можно, конечно, попробовать узел для особых случаев... Нет, не такой мрачный... Вот. Идеально!

Он отступил на шаг, полюбовался результатом, а потом, зачем-то понизив голос, добавил:

— И, раз уж я теперь твой стилист, позволь посоветовать еще кое-что.

Грейвз хлопнул пару раз в ладоши, призывая с верхней полки шкафа внушительных размеров ящик, и громко заявил, обводя рукой его содержимое:

— Аромат.

Геллерт взял первый попавшийся флакон, открыл и поднес к носу.

— Нет! Я сам подберу тебе духи! — Грейвз тоже понюхал флакон. — Морганины подмышки, что это? Где ты их взял? Здесь? Ты уверен? Да? Просто такое ощущение, что мне их подбросили... Ах да, вспомнил. Подарили. Попробуй вот этот аромат. Ай, нет! Хотя ладно, наноси. Да нет же! За ухо! Постой немного, пусть раскроется. А теперь дай мне послушать...

Он склонился к шее темного мага, практически касаясь ее носом, медленно вдохнул. Задержал дыхание — и выдохнул. Мурашки предательски побежали по коже Геллерта. Он был готов ко многому, практически ко всему. Но явно не к тому, что его будут так откровенно нюхать. И не абы кто, а сильнейший боевой маг Северной Америки...

— Мм... Геллерт... Это никуда не годится! Кошмарно!

— Все так плохо? — хрипло выдохнул тот, пытаясь справиться с приятным жаром, разливающимся по телу.

То ли на него так действовала близость Персиваля, то ли духи были с феромонами...

— Слишком хорошо. И сексуально. Отличный вариант, если ты решил соблазнить Серафину. Но, Геллерт... — шепнул Грейвз проникновенно. — Неужели ты хочешь, чтобы на званом ужине с участием ведьм и волшебников «кому под сотню» все хотели тебя? Точнее меня, конечно... технически.

Он взмахнул рукой, разгоняя аромат, но Геллерту это, как ни странно, совсем не помогло. Он продолжал смотреть на губы Персиваля, практически не слыша, что ему говорят.

— Вот. Попробуй этот. Да, отлично! Этот подойдет. И, раз уж у нас осталось немного времени, предлагаю кое-чем заняться.

Геллерт расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке, кинув быстрый взгляд на широкую кровать аврора. Но Грейвз развернул его к двери и легонько подтолкнул пониже спины.

— Я тут видел наброски твоей речи. Прости, но они ужасны. Это никуда не годится. Мы сейчас сядем и проработаем все по пунктам, раз уж я теперь твой секретарь.

Возразить Геллерту было нечем, и он послушно поплелся в кабинет, даже не спросив, когда это успел зачислить Персиваля в свой штат.

***

Все чаще Геллерт погружался в несвойственные ему мечтательные грезы, особенно на рабочем месте. Он автоматически подписывал приносимые документы, улыбался подчиненным и вел себя до ужаса подозрительно. Весь его план готов был отправиться к вампусу под хвост, но это уже не имело особого значения.

В грезах Геллерт под личиной Грейвза принимал участие в поимке своих же последователей. Ну или тех, кто такими только прикидывался, — даже в фантазиях темному магу было жалко вот так глупо раскидываться своими людьми.

Грязный и израненный, он приползал домой, Персиваль охал и ахал, залечивая его раны, укладывая в кровать. И долго, заботливо выхаживал.

Потом, обычно после обеда, Геллерт мечтал, как покажет Персивалю любимые места, раскиданные по Европе. И всерьез размышлял о том, как бы навсегда присвоить себе Грейвза.

Еще он частенько представлял, как они с Персивалем перейдут к более тесным отношениям. Правда, ни в одной из его фантазий не было так...

— Ты не занят? — осведомился Грейвз, заглядывая в кабинет. И, не дожидаясь ответа, устроился в кресле напротив Геллерта. — Прекрасно. Знаешь, я тут заметил определенный интерес к моей персоне. Твой. Кроме, конечно же, того, изначального интереса, приведшего к моему похищению... У меня есть несколько вариантов дальнейшего развития событий. Я тут составил...

И Персиваль деловито протянул через стол исписанный с двух сторон лист бумаги. Геллерт уже по привычке пробежался по тексту глазами, вскинул брови. Прочитал внимательно. Перечитал. Договор, а это был именно он, состоял из одиннадцати пунктов. И, согласно этим пунктам, они с Грейвзом так или иначе переходили к отношениям, определенно включающим в себя постель. Или диван. Или стол, «только если он будет чистым и свободным от важных в данный момент бумаг». В перечне так же указывалась ванная комната и, совершенно неожиданно, подвал.

— Где подписать? — выпалил Геллерт.

***

— Пункт номер двести восемьдесят три...

Геллерт лежал на широкой кровати аврора, раскинув руки в стороны, и тихо стонал в подушку. К долгожданному моменту первой близости договор магов совершенно неожиданно оброс несколькими сотнями дополнительных пунктов, подпунктов и всевозможных поправок.

— Милый, хватит стонать! — прервался Грейвз. — И оденься, наконец. В таком серьезном вопросе нужно учесть все. Все аспекты нашего... хм... сотрудничества и взаимодействия. Ты вот пену для ванны с каким ароматом предпочитаешь? Нет, я сейчас не шучу. Ванна, как ты помнишь, тоже входит в список...

— Ааа!

Геллерт засунул голову под подушку. Казалось бы, дотошный Грейвз обговорил с ним уже все: когда, где и сколько раз, как они должны обращаться друг к другу на людях, наедине, как решать конфликты, как проявлять свои чувства. Предпочтения сексуальные, интеллектуальные, вкусовые... Геллерт оживился лишь на перечне с позами, но все это оказалось так по-деловому сухо и лаконично, к тому же с тех пор прошло больше часа... и все его оживление давно сошло на «нет». Геллерт устало проваливался в дрему, чувствуя, что этим вечером его хорошенько отымели, правда, только морально.

— Ну и последний пункт, — подытожил Персиваль. Геллерт от неожиданности проснулся. — Твой внешний вид.

— А что с ним не так?

— Все. За твоим гардеробом буду следить я лично. Прическу, так и быть, мы обговорим вместе. Но усы сбрить категорически!

Геллерт лишь устало кивнул. Вдохновленный его согласием Персиваль тут же притащил бритву и заговоренные ножницы, которые могли как стричь, так и удлинять волосы, усадил Геллерта на табурет.

— Сейчас я покажу тебе, какое лицо должно быть у мировой революции! — провозгласил он торжественно и принялся за дело.

До постели они добрались лишь к рассвету. Персиваль долго раздевался, аккуратно вешая одежду на стул и пространно рассуждая об исключительной пользе утреннего секса.

Часа через два, укрывая Геллерта одеялом, Грейвз шепотом довел до его сведения:

— Раз уж я теперь твой любовник, то у меня будет к тебе еще несколько замечаний. Ты ешь слишком много фаст-фуда. Это вредно. К тому же, секс хоть и сжигает немалую долю калорий, но...

— Персии... — сонно простонал Геллерт, не в силах разлепить глаза.

— Я всего лишь составлю тебе собственную программу питания. Хотя... было бы неплохо разработать и комплекс упражнений... И еще. Завтра мы должны написать обо всем, что нам понравилось этой ночью. И что — не очень. Чтобы в дальнейшем...

— Перси-и-и-и...

— Мистер Грейвз, мы вас ни от чего не отвлекаем? — осведомилась Серафина.

Геллерт мотнул головой, с трудом выныривая из сладких воспоминаний, в которых Персиваль пристегивал его наручниками к кровати и усердно доказывал свой профессионализм.

— Что, простите?

— Соберитесь, говорю, — процедила президент. — У нас совещание, если вы до сих пор не заметили. И засуньте куда-нибудь свой значок Даров Смерти, светите им на весь Конгресс уже который день. Да, вот этот, что из кармана торчит. К нам скоро пожалуют коллеги из Европы. Вас там, простите, уже обыскались.

Геллерт нервно прокашлялся, прикидывая пути к отступлению.

— Да не переживайте вы так, — накрыла его ладонь своей Тина. — Мы вас не выдадим.

— Так вы что, уже все в курсе, что я не... — округлил глаза Гриндельвальд.

— Ну конечно! — всплеснула руками девушка. — Мы сразу заметили. С вами работать проще и приятнее!

— Но я же тот, кто похитил вашего Грейвза!

— Давно пора было это сделать! — выпалил один из присутствующих, кажется, Абернети.

— Вы останетесь с нами? — тихо осведомилась сидящая рядом женщина средних лет и совершенно непримечательной наружности. — Пожалуйста.

— Так он вам что, не нужен? — на всякий случай уточнил Геллерт, пытаясь скрыть торжествующую улыбку.

— Оставьте его себе!

— Заберите его!

— А лучше... — прошептала Тина ему в самое ухо и красноречиво провела ребром ладони поперек своего горла.

— Но я — Геллерт Гриндельвальд! Самый разыскиваемый преступник!

Присутствующие переглянулись.

— Кто это сейчас слышал? — спросила Серафина, обведя взглядом собравшихся. — Кто поднимет руку — отправлю к настоящему Грейвзу.

***

— Подумать только! — стенал Персиваль, меряя широкими шагами спальню и драматично заламывая руки. — Я мешал им работать! Я! Да на мне там все держалось!

— Перси... — пытался вставить Геллерт, осторожно следуя за ним.

— Неблагодарные! Да как... как вообще...

— Милый, успокойся.

— С другой стороны... — Персиваль вдруг остановился. Хмыкнул и сел в кресло. — Не такие уж они и идиоты, если сразу тебя раскусили. Хоть чему-то я их, да научил.

— Именно! — поддержал Геллерт, устраиваясь на его коленях. — Ты настоящий учитель. Нет, не так. УЧИТЕЛЬ. Мессия. И, как сам видишь, в Конгрессе ты свою миссию уже выполнил. Но знаешь, где для тебя есть еще работа? Так сказать, непаханое поле?

— Догадываюсь, — прищурился Персиваль.

— Ну а теперь... — мурлыкнул Геллерт, расстегивая его рубашку. — Время семнадцать ноль-ноль, четверг. И, согласно договору, пункт девятнадцать, подпункт три...

— Повтори еще раз, — взволнованно выдохнул Персиваль, подхватывая его и направляясь в сторону постели.

— Пункт девятнадцать...

...Геллерт долго гладил по волосам засыпающего Персиваля и тихо рассказывал ему на ухо, какие отличные концерты дают в это время года в Париже.

***

— Дамы и господа! — торжественно произнес Геллерт, обводя залом огромный зал, забитый до отказа. В последние несколько месяцев у него появилось довольно много влиятельных последователей. Впрочем, если за дело взялся такой толковый организатор — ничего удивительного. — Друзья.

Он раскрыл папку с заготовленной речью, набрал в легкие воздуха, но тут же им поперхнулся, заметив на титульном листе записку:

«Милый, я тут пролистал твою речь... И, если уж я теперь твоя правая рука, то не сочти за дерзость. Мне пришлось немного ее подправить. Точнее, переписать. Удачного выступления».

— Знаете, в чем наша сила? — начал зачитывать Геллерт. — В магии? В высоком положении? Нет. Сила, друзья мои, в порядке. В новом мировом порядке, который я собираюсь установить. Ради высшего блага...

Он читал дальше, трепетно переворачивая страницы, а за кулисами довольно улыбался один бывший аврор.


End file.
